1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand-held input devices and more particularly pertains to a new Pyramidally-Shaped Computer Mouse for allowing a user to position his or her hand in a physically comfortable and effective position during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hand-held input devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, hand-held input devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hand-held input devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,165; U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,381; U.S. Pat. No. D288,930; U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,631; U.S. Pat. No. D349,493; and U.S. Pat. No. D343,392.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Pyramidally-Shaped Computer Mouse. The inventive device includes a pyramidally-shaped housing having four triangular-shaped inclined faces. A first depressible switch and a second depressible switch are disposed on one of the inclined faces and a third depressible switch is disposed on an adjacent inclined face. As such, the first depressible switch and the second depressible switch are operable with the index finger and the middle finger of the user thereof. Accordingly, the third depressible switch is operable with the thumb of the user thereof.
In these respects, the Pyramidally-Shaped Computer Mouse according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to position his or her hand in a physically comfortable and effective position during use.